The Stolls Interrupt
by Percy'sRiptidevsArbiter'ssword
Summary: The Stoll Brothers are always getting into trouble now lets see what happens when you add certain couples and there moments into the mix.Rated T for language.
1. Annabeth and Percy

Summary: In this story the Stoll Brothers are always interrupting different moments for different couples. I am sorry I am not very good at writing summaries.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, that honor is owned by Rick Riordan.

A/N: This is my first story so constructive criticism is helpful. Rated T for language.

Chapter 1: Annabeth and Percy

So it all started when they helped throw Annabeth and Percy into Canoe Lake. They noticed that they didn't come up for a while so they decided that they wanted to take a swim. They quickly went to the Hermes cabin and got their swimsuits and an underwater camera. They went back to the lake but nobody was there. There were still bubbles coming from one spot in the lake every couple minutes so they knew Percy and Annabeth were still in the lake.

Travis and Connor looked at each other, cracked some mischievous smirks, and jumped into the deep water. They swam towards the huge bubble in the water and popped their heads in and took a picture. "Well hi guys, having fun down here?" Connor said. Annabeth screamed and blushed along with Percy when they heard camera click, of course they didn't see it flash because they were… occupied.

"What the fuck are you doing here guys? We are kind of having a private moment." Percy replied.

"Well we are kind of interrupting your private moment." Travis said innocently.

Annabeth just used her death glare on them, got away from Percy, and dived through the bubble at Travis' and Connor's heads. Travis and Connor screamed and ducked out of the bubble but Annabeth just followed them with Percy close behind her. Travis and Connor were running out of air so they fled to the shore. Once they got out of the water they ran towards the Hermes Cabin. They were wet and their heavy clothes slowed them down. Connor and Travis had gotten about 20 yards from the lake when Annabeth came out of the water with Percy right behind her. "Annabeth, wait one sec! Percy said. Annabeth stopped and turned around.

"You better hurry up Percy 'cuz I want to most of my plans that I have thought up include me running after them now!" Annabeth yelled.

"Okay, Okay, I'll be quick." Percy put his hands on her shoulders and within seconds she was completely dry. "There now let's go." With that they ran after Connor and Travis. They were catching up fast because they no longer had their clothes weighing them down. Travis and Connor made it inside their cabin and locked the door just in time for Annabeth and Percy to get onto the porch of the cabin. Annabeth and Percy banged on the door and yelled for the Stoll brothers to come out. Annabeth and Percy were yelling things like "Get the fuck out here!", "Give us that camera!", and "One month's kitchen duty!"

The Stoll brothers simply replied with no's and excuses that cabin leaders can't give other cabin leaders punishment. All the while the Stoll brothers were recording their replies and soon set the recorder to play and were making their way out the back window. When they looked back they saw the famous Riptide coming through the door. In their haste to get away from the wrath of two of the most powerful demigods at camp they had forgotten the camera inside. Percy was able to cut a hole in the door big enough to stick his arm through the door and unlock it. They barged in only to find the camera and recorder but no Stoll brothers. Percy destroyed the camera with a slash of his sword. Annabeth stopped the recorder and said "Damn it, they got away, looks like we got some hunting to do."

"Do we have to do that now?" Percy asked with a pouty face.

"Nah, let's let them think they got away with it." Annabeth replied and went back towards the lake with Percy following her like a dog. They were unaware that just on the edge of the woods near the beach Travis and Connor were in a clearing bickering.

"No! You left the camera in the cabin!" Connor yelled at his older brother.

"No I didn't! I gave you the camera so it was your job to keep it safe! It is probably already destroyed by now! That could have been a great black mail picture!" Travis yelled back.

"That's why I have this," Connor pulls the camera's SD card out of his pocket.

Travis put his arm around his little brother's shoulders. "Have I told you how much of a genius you are Connor?" They both smiled wickedly and headed to the Big House to get some prints of the picture.

A/N: I will try to have the next chapter up by the end of the day.


	2. Jason and Piper

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, that honor is owned by Rick Riordan.

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to update but I had a party Saturday and I couldn't think of any good prank ideas on Thursday or Friday.

Chapter 2: Jason and Piper

"Hey Jason!" said the girl at the running down the hill.

"Thalia! You didn't tell me you were visiting. What are you doing here?" Jason said.

"I came to see my little brother of course!" Thalia replied hugging Jason.

Suddenly Piper came up to them of put her arm around Jason's waist. "Hey Thalia, how are you?" asked Piper.

"I'm good and it looks like I don't even need to ask about how you are, with you hanging onto my brother onto dear life and all." Thalia smirked.

"Hey the only time I hang onto him for dear life is when he puts us into the stratosphere." Piper replied.

"Surrree, well I am going to go see a few other people and leave you two alone." Thalia said and walked off but Piper and Jason were wondering too much about what they could do in their alone time to notice that she was heading straight for the Hermes cabin and with Luke no longer there who could she be going there to see?

Jason and Piper headed towards the Zeus cabin so they could be alone. An hour later Thalia came into the Zeus cabin but the couple kissing against the Zeus statue was too preoccupied to hear her. Travis was outside setting up a video camera outside the window pointing right at Jason and Piper while Thalia opened the window and Connor was standing outside the door waiting for the plan to start. Thalia snuck back outside and gave the signal that Connor should go in. Connor burst in the door and yelled "Jason! There's a venti behind you!"

"Shit!" Jason and Piper screamed at the same time and jumped and Jason pulled out his sword that was dangling at his side. When Jason found out that Connor was just kidding he bent the winds around Travis, picked him up and threw him out the open window where he didn't see the camera.

Jason heard an outcry of "Oww!" and knew by the voice that it was not Connor but Travis. He went outside and saw Connor on top of Travis and a camera on the floor to the side. He next saw Thalia trying to sneak away around the corner.

"You get Travis and Connor and I'll get Thals," whispered to Piper. Jason bent the winds around him and shot forward and picked up Thalia.

Jason shot off towards the Big House with Thalia yelling "Put me back on the fucking ground now!"

Jason looked behind him and saw Travis and Connor still on the ground but this time he was tied up with Piper standing over them. Where Piper got the rope? Jason will never know.

He dropped Thalia off on the roof of the Big House, smirked and flew off towards the Zeus cabin again. When he got back to the cabin he picked up Connor and Travis, brought them to the Big House, put them beside Thalia on the roof, and flew off back to his cabin with a smile on his face.

Thalia shakily untied Connor and Travis while trying not to look down. "You two are so stupid you should have ran with the camera instead of just standing there while Jason went on a rampage," Thalia scolded.

"Why are you talking Pinecone Face, you didn't exactly make the best escape either," Connor said.

"You wouldn't happen to have the footage like you did when you we took the picture of Annabeth and Percy in the lake, would you Connor?" Travis asked.

"Nope not this time, you aren't exactly the softest landing pad," Connor replied.

"Well then it's time to try again," Thalia said.

"We couldn't have said it any better," Connor and Travis said together.

Soon they made a rope long enough out of their previous binds down to a balcony in the third floor of the house. Travis and Connor happily slid down the rope and both did flips off the rope onto the balcony. Thalia was very reluctant to go down the rope because of her fear of heights and the fact that she was 15 feet above the balcony she thought she might fall off the rope.

"If you don't want to go on the rope just jump into my arms," Travis said.

"Travis you know that I don't trust you anymore than I trust myself on that rope. Actually I probably trust you less," Thalia said.

"What about me?" Connor asked.

"Same as your brother, Connor," Thalia replied.

Travis and Connor both looked up with pouty faces. "Fine then, if you won't get down then we will just have to plan the next plan by ourselves," they said together.

"Fine, fine, just promise to carefully catch me, okay?" pleaded Thalia.

The brother smirked, "Okay," they said together. With that Thalia shot them a death glare, closed her eyes and jumped. The Stoll brothers caught her but then dropped her as soon as she stopped going down.

Thalia sent them another death glare and said "If we weren't conspiring against my brother together then I would definitely kill you guys right now."

"Now time to go and plan our next devious plan against Jason and Piper," Travis said.  
"Indeed it is big brother, let's get going," Connor said.

Once they were back at Hermes cabin they all sat down around a table and started discussing ideas.

"We should get Annabeth or Percy to help us on this," said Travis.

"No they will just rat us out. How about we throw tomatoes and boo at them?" said Connor.

"I like that idea but this isn't the right time or place to do that," said Travis.

"I've got it! Let's throw salt water on them when they are getting a little too handsy, then run into the woods and stay there for a few days. We could hunt and cook the meat over fires. We could get backpacks and load them with water bottles and sleeping bags." Thalia said.

"I really like your thinking Grace. I can see it now, 'The Case of the Missing Stolls and Grace.' Isn't it beautiful?" Travis says and point to a wanted poster of all three of them wrapped in a dream cloud.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," said Connor.

"Well people let's not get hyped up on dreams just yet. We need to go get us some salt water," said Thalia.

Once they got the salt water in a tank they attached a hose to it and stuck the hose through the window that was still open at the Zeus cabin. They watched Jason and Piper making out with disgust and wonder at how they could hold their breath so long. Luckily, soon Jason's hands traveled down to Piper's ass and Piper's hands slipped under the back of Jason's shirt. Travis yelled, "Looks like someone needs to cool off!" With that Connor turned the hose on and Thalia sprayed the crap out of them. Once, they ran out of water then sprinted towards the woods.

Jason and Piper came outside the cabin after regaining some composure and saw the three of them already over halfway to the woods. They got away this time.

A/N: Compliments are good and constructive criticism is helpful.


	3. Chris and Clarisse

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, that honor is owned by Rick Riordan.

A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while just finished school for the year and I have been sick so I have been sleeping or away from my computer for the past few days, now for me to stop complaining about my life and give you a story.

Chapter 3: Chris and Clarisse

Chris and Clarisse are sparring in the arena while everyone else is either in class or teaching class because they both don't have to work today.

"Hey Clarisse how 'bout whoever wins gets a kiss?" Chris said. He jabbed at her with his sword and she blocked with her 4th electric spear from her father (A/N: I will make the story of the destruction of the third one after I finish this one).

"Okay, one, we both know that I am going to win, and two, either way we both get a kiss because it takes two to tango babe." Clarisse said and shot a bolt of lightning at Chris, which he rolled aside to dodge.

"Okay, then let's see your awesome skills sweet cakes." Chris said.

"Sweet cakes?" Clarisse asked and dropped her spear to her side.

Chris took this time to strike. He dropped his sword to cause a distraction which obviously works because Clarisse looked at the sword then looked back up in time to see Chris tackling her to the ground. He pinned as soon as she fully hit the ground. "I win," he said.

"Yeah I guess you did Hermes boy." Clarisse said.

"So do I get my prize now?" Chris asked.

"Fine," Clarisse said and kissed him.

"It's not like you don't like it," Chris said between kisses. Travis and Connor were coming to spar as they had finished teaching archery to the new kids. They stopped in their tracks when they saw what was happening in the middle of the arena. They both looked at each other and smiled menacingly.

"Group hug!" Travis and Connor yelled, and then they ran towards Clarisse and Chris, picked them up and got in a bunch for a group hug.

"Travis! Connor! PUT US DOWN NOW OR I SWEAR TO THE FUCKING GODS THAT I WILL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HADES WHERE YOU CAN SPEND THE REST OF YOUR GODS DAMNED LIFE IN HELL!" Clarisse yelled.

"Okay, one, we have to make this a big, long hug! And two technically we would be dead not alive in hell" Connor yelled.

"Oh now look at the person who is acting like a child of Athena now," Clarisse said exaggeratingly.

"Well if we put you down you clearly made your point that you would kill us, and that would make us dead and since we don't want to be dead we aren't going to put you down," Travis said.

"Come on bros can you just put us down or tie us up and then I can try to calm down Clarisse," Chris said.

"Well the key word there is 'try', and one of us can't hold you both while the other gets the rope and ties it on," said Travis.

"I can hold Clarisse. I don't want her to murder you because that would mean jail or Chiron sends her away to some faraway place and then I don't get to see her for a while," Chris said.

"Well we are all children of Hermes here besides Clarisse and as children of Hermes we know not to trust one another. I don't even trust Travis and we are brothers by both mother and father, so why would we trust you?" Connor asked.

"I don't know why you would just please do." Chris pleaded.

"I have an idea! How about you just let us go so I can kill you!" Clarisse yelled.

"Nah, we're okay I have a better idea," Travis said.

"Would you care to enlighten us dear brother?" Connor asked.

"Oh, Mrs. O'Leary!" Travis yelled and the big hellhound came trotting in. "Hey girl I need you to hold these two while we go find some rope and tie them up, okay?"

Mrs. O'Leary licked Travis' face, tackled Clarisse and Chris, and held them down. Travis and Connor went to go find some rope. They went to the stables to see if there was any spare rope that would usually be used for the Pegasi' lead rope. Percy was just returning with Blackjack from his monthly trip to visit his mom. "Hey Percy, do you know where any spare rope is?" Connor asked.

"Uh, yeah but why do you need it?" Percy questioned.

"We were just planning to take Mrs. O'Leary for a walk in Central Park and I don't want her running off to Hades," Travis said.

"Uh huh, and did you take into consideration that she is about as big as a dump truck and probably about ten times your weight," Percy stated and looked at us skeptically.

"Yes, of course that is why we need the rope and probably four Pegasi," said Connor with a grin.

"I am 99% sure you are lying to me but as long as it is not used against me I will tell you where the rope is. What are you using it for?" Percy asked.

"Well we are in a bit of trouble and by using the rope to type up some people we will be out of trouble for a while," Travis replied innocently.

"People? As in more than one so it can't be me?" Percy asked.

"Correct my friend, people," Travis replied.

"Okay, the rope is in the far right corner in the supply closet." Percy said and went back to taking care of Blackjack.

Travis and Connor got the rope and headed back to the arena. A few people had gathered around to see what was going on but once they saw Travis and Connor walk up with the rope and with grins on their faces they knew what was going on and dispersed. With the help of Mrs. O'Leary Clarisse and Chris were quickly tied up back to back and sitting on the ground in the middle of the arena. "Travis! Connor! Untie us right now or so help me gods I will slowly burn you after I have starved and dehydrated you!" Clarisse yelled followed by a string of expletives.

Travis and Connor looked at each other then looked back at Clarisse and Chris and said together, "HELL NO!" Then they proceeded to turn around and walk away.

Once Travis and Connor were out of earshot Clarisse whispered to Chris, "Chris, see if you can reach down into my back pocket and get my switch blade but please be careful because I really don't want a cut back there." Chris reached down was groping for the knife but accidently grabbed Clarisse's butt. "Get your fucking hand off of there! I told you to grab my knife not my ass!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I just can't see down there and it is kind of hard to find your knife when I can't see it and by the way you have a very nice ass," Chris said and Clarisse elbowed him. Chris was finally able to find Clarisse's knife and get it out of her pocket. He gave it to Clarisse and she quickly cut the rope. They got up and looked around for and few hours until dinner came and the Stoll brothers didn't show up. Clarisse asked her siblings if they knew where they were but had no luck of finding out where they went. Chris on the other hand got answers other than "I don't know."

After dinner Clarisse and Chris met up at the arena so Chris could tell Clarisse what he knew.

"Wait, so you're telling me that they went to Ohio for the opening of a new joke shop and won't be back for a week?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah that's what my siblings said," Chris replied, "but that's good right? It means no Travis or Connor for an entire week."

"Yeah I guess but I am getting tired because it's been a long day so I'll talk to you about this tomorrow, okay?" Clarisse yawned.

"Yeah that's fine," Chris said gave Clarisse a peck on the lips then they turned and walked their separate ways towards their cabins to sleep.

A/N: Please review! I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP.


	4. Silena and Charlie

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, that honor is owned by Rick Riordan.

Chapter 4: Silena and Charles Beckendorf

Charlie was taking a nice slow ride on Festus, the famous Cabin 9 dragon, with Silena over the forest. Silena had her arms wrapped around Charlie and had her eyes closed as they soared through the sky. Suddenly Charlie was struck in the head with a water balloon. Along with the surprise and the ice cold water on the spring day it hit with such force that it almost knocked him along with Silena off of Festus. Luckily working in the forges and battle training had caused him to gain some muscle that easily held him up. "What the fuck was that?" Charlie asked while he scanned the forest floor for the culprit.

"You're asking me this? I had my eyes closed the entire time, but I think it might have been a water balloon," Silena replied.

"It was just a general question, not really pointed at you, but it definitely felt like one," Charlie explained and rubbed his head where a bump was starting to form. "And it hurt."

"And you think someone else can hear and answer your question," Silena scoffed and kissed the slowly forming bump on his head. "Does that feel better?"

"Now that I think about no I don't think anybody can hear me and yes it does feel better, thank you," Charlie replied.

"No problem," Silena said and kissed him on the lips.

Bam! A balloon hit Silena in the side of the head and by the taste of the water that fell into her mouth it was salt water. "Ahh! Salt water! I just got new highlights! The salt water is going to ruin the color! As soon as I get my hands on the person who did this I am going to tear them to shreds. On second thought I will do that in a few days I just got a new manicure as well and I don't want to ruin it kicking someone's ass," Silena said while looking at her nails.

Charlie brought Festus lower to the ground to see if he could find the person throwing the balloons. He opened Festus' control panel to turn his vision to infrared so they could find the people who were shooting the balloons. Suddenly he saw something fly up out of the corner of his eye, thinking it was a bird he dismissed it but suddenly there was water and a broken balloon lying on Festus' control panel. "Fuck! Damn it! Silena do you have something that I can dry this panel with?" Silena looked up from her nails.

"Yes but don't get grease all over it," She pulled out a glasses cleaner that she used for her sunglasses and gave it to Charlie but some damage was already done and he knew no matter what that it was going to rust.

Then a thought came to him, 'Who would sneak out past a dragon, Argus, Chiron and harpies to get balloons?' His eyes narrowed and all he was thinking is 'I am going to kill those Stolls.' With this in his head he flew towards the Hermes cabin to wait for the Stoll brothers. After hours of waiting at the cabin and no Connor or Travis in sight he decided to go put Festus up and walk Silena to her cabin to get cleaned up before dinner.

When Charlie went to dinner he saw the Stolls joking around with their brothers and sisters as if nothing had happened. At the campfire Travis and Connor sat towards the front to mess with the singing Apollo kids so Charlie couldn't go pull them away without a few people seeing. After the campfire Charlie hid in a bush that Connor and Travis would have to pass to go to the Hermes cabin. As soon as they passed the bush Charlie jumped out and grabbed the neck of their shirts and pulled them towards the forest. Once they reached a clearing Charlie sat them on a rock and asked "Why the hell did you mess with me, Silena, and end up making my dragon's control panel rust?"

The Stoll brothers looked confused at this, "We haven't messed with you guys in over a month so why bring it up now?" said Travis.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you were the ones that shot water balloons at us," Charlie accused

"You are probably referring to the balloons that were stolen from us a few nights ago so we didn't do it, do you really think we have enough accuracy to hit you on a flying dragon?" Connor asked.

"Well now that I think about it I not completely sure if it was you or not but you guys are still suspects," Charlie said and walked to his cabin. He thought about the situation in his lair for a while, played some video games, and then fell asleep.

In the morning Charlie got up early to work in the forge before the sun came up and it got hot. While working he kept thinking about all the new campers. There weren't that many to go through thanks to Kronos. Charlie was pretty sure it was a new kid because all the old campers knew that you shouldn't take the Stoll's pranking tools, it doesn't end up well. He was mostly thinking about the new pair of Apollo kids and the new Hermes kid that looked like he was pretty good at archery the other day during class with Chiron. The new Apollo kids' names were Zach and Sean Ivo. The new Hermes kid was named Angelina Miller. The Apollo kids didn't seem like trouble makers so that brought it down to Angelina. He laughs at how her name contradicts her father's reputation.

He knew Angelina was a good thief because he had experienced it first hand when she stole his wallet without him noticing then pulled it out of her pocket a few minutes later and started counting the money right in front of him but was she good enough to steal from the Stolls. He was still wondering this at breakfast when he heard the Stolls mumbling and since they were only two tables away and barely anyone was awake this early on a Saturday morning he could hear what they were saying.

"Angelina took the water balloons, I know it!" Connor yelled in a whisper.

"No, you don't know that even though she seems like the only person who would take them," whispered Travis.

"This is getting boring I like messing with many people not just one, can we please just tell him," Connor pleaded.

"Fine, Beckendorf can we speak to you for a sec?" Travis yelled.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Charlie yelled back.

"We just wanted to say that we were actually the one's that launched the balloons at you with the help of training from one of our good friends from the Apollo cabin!" Travis replied and then rolled onto the floor laughing along with Connor. "I can't believe… you thought we were… telling the truth… when we said someone… took the balloons! No one in their right minds… would do that!" Travis said between laughs.

Charlie was fuming he was just about to walk towards the twins and do Gods knows what to them but just then Chiron comes into the pavilion, gives the twins a curious look and says to Charlie, "It's time." Then Charlie gets all the stuff together, goes and gets Percy and they go on the monster ship in which Charlie dies in the explosion and never gets revenge. Poor Charlie.

A/N: I know lame ending but I leave tomorrow and I wanted to get this updated and with writing block I couldn't think of anything else. I will do better on the next chapter I promise! Don't hate me I have been preparing for my trip to France tomorrow well actually today considering its 2 A.M., I have been working a lot and I had major writer's block. So I will be in France and won't be able to post again until at least July 31 but I will be working on it on my Ipad. This is set a few days before Beckendorf dies. This will contain nothing against Silena. Remember when Leo found Festus and his control panel was all dirty and rusted well this is the story of why beside the fact that he was old.


End file.
